Bridge Across The Years
by Neo The Robot
Summary: A new aspect of wormhole science takes SG1 across the galaxy and through time, where they are presented with a chance save Earth as they know it, at the expense of the Federation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I own nothing.

 **Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado**

"This big! I swear!"

"I do not wish to accompany you on your fishing trip, Colonel O'Neill. You may cease your attempts to convince me otherwise. I have already agreed to assist Daniel Jackson with his translation of the device we brought back from PX-296."

O'Neill dropped his arms to his sides and sighed in exasperation.

"You don't know what you're missing."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the colonel, before turning and walking away with his hands behind his back. Jack shrugged, and sauntered down the corridor, towards the service lift. As he turned a corner, he passed a young lieutenant, who looked at him in alarm for half a second, before resuming a blank face and nodding, "colonel". Jack turned around to look at the young officer as he walked, quite quickly, in the other direction. _Odd,_ he thought to himself. Still turning the encounter over in his mind, he nearly missed two armed officers emerging from the corridor that led to the guest quarters.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he called out. They turned around.

"I wasn't aware we had any friends over, what were you doing down there?"

"Well sir, General Hammond wanted them… cleaned. Sir."

"And he ordered you two to go and… clean them?"

"Yes sir."

"That's right, sir."

They saluted quickly and turned hurriedly to walk away before he had a chance to ask any further questions. After a quick look around the corridor, O'Neill started towards the guest quarters.

"Sir! O'Neill!"

Jack turned around to see sergeant Siler running towards him.

"General Hammond wants to see you, sir. Immediately. Says it's urgent."

"Thank you, sergeant."

He turned and pointed towards the rooms.

"They were getting pretty dusty, weren't they?"

He walked away, leaving Siler slightly more confused than usual, and quite relieved.

Jack continued to receive strange looks from personnel as he made his way to Hammond's office. When leaned into the room and rapped sharply on the open door.

"Wanted to see me, sir?"

"No, colonel. I don't believe I do. I was under the impression that you were on a fishing trip."

"Well, I was on my way out the door when Siler said you needed to speak to me. It sounded kind of urgent."

"I'm sorry to have detained you, colonel. I'll see you on Monday."

Jack nodded and turned to leave.

"General, just before I go, I reckon our guest rooms could use a little spring clean, they can get kind of sorta stuffy"

"I might put some of the new officers on it. Have a nice weekend, colonel."

Jack made his way down towards Carter's lab, where he knew she would be attempting to figure out the workings of another Goa'uld doohickie.

"Carter."

She looked up from her workbench.

"Sir. I thought you were going fishing."

"Oh I am, I just wanted to know if you've been down to guest quarters anytime recently."

"No. I was near there earlier, but Janet wanted to speak to me in the infirmary about something."

"And did she?"

"Yes. That was why she went looking for me. Sir, what's this about?"

"How did she know you'd be down there?"

"I-I don't know. She asked someone?"

Carter looked as confused as Jack felt.

"I'm just getting the feeling that someone doesn't want us down there. I'm gonna go talk to Teal'c and Daniel, see if they've noticed anything."

"Okay sir."

Carter resumed her work, but in her mind she went over everything she had noticed that morning, looking for anything out of place.

 _Captain's log, Stardate 43201.5_

 _The Federation has requested our presence on Medea II, a terraformed moon on the edge of the system that has been experiencing unseen difficulties with their climate control system. Both the Federation and the settlers on Medea II hope that our engineering staff will be able to solve the problem before it becomes too serious._

In holodeck four, a trumpet wailed out its mournful sentiments eight to the bar with a steady bass behind it while the pianist riffed alongside them. Their only audience was a beared Starfleet officer seated at the bar, a tarnished brass instrument across his knees.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, data flashed across the computer panel of the security station, catching the Klingon officer's attention.

"Captain", growled Lt. Worf, "Sensors are picking up an unusual signal. It appears to be composed of low- frequency EM waves."

"Can you trace the source lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir. It is coming from a planet approximately 2 lightyears from our current position. The planet is not identified on Starfleet records."

Worf paused, and looked at the screen again.

"Sensors are also detecting slight disturbances in space-time, emanating from the planet."

The Captain tapped his commbadge. Riker was stopped halfway through 'Georgia On My Mind'.

"Picard to Riker."

"Go ahead Captain."

"Worf has picked up some unusual readings from an unknown planet. We are taking a detour, to see if we can find out more."

"Aye, Sir. On my way."

Riker stepped off the stage.

"Computer, end program. Exit."

Picard turned as the turbolift hissed open and Riker stepped through.

"Any ideas on what we could be dealing with, sir?"

"No, not yet number one. It should become easier to analyse the closer we get. Data, how long would it take us to reach this planet? Until we find evidence to suggest otherwise, the rendezvous on Medea II is still our top priority."

Commander Data's fingers blurred across his computer panel.

"At warp eight Sir, we should reach the planet in 12.37 hours."

"Thank you Data. Lay in a course for the planet."

"Course laid in Sir."

Picard sank into the Captain's chair.

"Engage."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, and that the new chapter is rather small. Uni is back in full swing and things are getting hectic. Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. The scientific error someone pointed out will make sense later on (I hope).

"Unauthorised off- world activation."

Red lights and klaxons blared through the base as personnel rushed to position and SG1 ran towards the control room. Daniel was the first to notice.

"Wha… How is that possible?"

"No one's dialled in. There's no address."

Carter stared in wide- eyed amazement at the flickering blue light that played on the wall behind the stargate and indicated an active wormhole. Sergeant Harriman spun in his seat.

"There's no way of telling what planet it's coming from, but from what we can make out it's at least 70,000 light years from the nearest known gated planet."

Jack looked up at the general.

"You think this is some kind of fancy Goa'uld technology, or some species we haven't encountered yet?"

"We're not sure yet. Major Carter, Teal'c? Any ideas?"

Carter spoke first.

"Well sir, I don't think it's Goa'uld. It's too far away to be of any use. Even in the Goa'uld's fastest ships it would take at least 65 years to get there. My guess is, a wormhole formed between the mystery planet and Earth, and our end was drawn in by the naquada in the stargate, much in the same way as a lightning rod conducts electricity down a building."

Teal'c nodded solemnly.

"I concur with major Carter. The Goa'uld would not waste time and resources building a base on this planet."

Jack waved his hand in the air.

"Can we send a MALP through?"

Carter sighed and turned to face him.

"If the wormhole is naturally occurring, it might not be stable."

"So, we send a MALP through, make sure it's stable, then send a team through."

"Very well. Harriman, prepare to launch a MALP."

The General nodded at the sergeant who sent the MALP slowly up the ramp and through the rippling event horizon of the wormhole.

In the control room, Carter turned to Daniel.

"This is amazing, even if it isn't stable enough to send living tissue through. I mean, artificial wormholes and advanced alien technology have changed a lot of things we thought we knew about the universe. But a naturally occurring Einstein- Rosen bridge would prove that we were also right about a lot of things. Any data we get from this could be just as valuable as some of the technology we bring through the gate."

"Carter!"

O'Neill turned sharply, one hand over his face in frustration.

"You can give us the science lesson later, I wanna stay awake for this bit."

Sam sighed and faced the enormous window.

"Yes Sir."

Daniel flicked O'Neill a sheepish, grateful look before joining Sam at the window.


End file.
